heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weirdo (magazine)
Weirdo was a magazine-sized comics anthology created by Robert Crumb and published by Last Gasp from 1981 to 1993. Weirdo served as a "low art" counterpoint to its contemporary highbrow ''Raw''. Early issues of Weirdo reflect Crumb's interests at the time – outsider art, fumetti, Church of the SubGenius-type anti-propaganda and assorted "weirdness." It also introduced artists such as Peter Bagge, Dori Seda and Dennis (Stickboy) Worden. With issue #10, Crumb later handed over the editing reins to Bagge; with issue #18, the reins went to Crumb's wife, cartoonist Aline Kominsky-Crumb (except for issue #25, which was again edited by Bagge). The three editorial tenures were known respectively as "Personal Confessions," the "Coming of the Bad Boys," and the "Twisted Sisters."[http://www.lastgasp.com/1/9/0/12/weirdo/ Weirdo page at Last Gasp website.] Accessed Dec. 14, 2008. Weirdo's final issue, #28, an internationally themed 68-page giant titled Verre D'eau (in French, "glass of water"), was published in 1993.ISBN 0-86719-219-4 Creators published in Weirdo * Doug Allen * Lindsey Arnold * Robert Armstrong * Butch Austin * Algernon Backwash * Ace Backwords * Douglas Bagge * Peter Bagge * Edmond Baudoin * Tony Bertino * Terry Boyce * Charles Burns * Steven Calt * Bruce Carleton * David Carrino * Florence Cestac * Tom Chalkley * William Clark * Daniel Clowes * David Collier * Linda Crothers * Maxon Crumb * Robert Crumb * Sophie Crumb * CTS * Lloyd Dangle * Kim Deitch * Norman Dog * Julie Doucet * Michael Dougan * Debbie Drechsler * Bruce N. Duncan * Oisif Egaux * Dennis P. Eichhorn * Ella * Mary Fleener * Josh Alan Friedman * Drew Friedman * Macedonio Garcia * Garret Gaston * Dave Geary * Phoebe Gloeckner * Eddie Gorodetsky * Justin Green * Bill Griffith * Rory Hayes * Gilbert Hernandez * John Holstrom * Jeff John * Audrey Johnson * Ted Jouflas * Bob Kathman * Kaz * J. D. King * Aline Kominsky-Crumb * Matt Konture * Krystine Kryttre * Pete Labriola * Carol Lay * J. Long * J. MacArthur * Joe Matt * Doris McClarty * M.A. McMillan * Jean-Christophe Menu * Carel Moiseiwitsch * Penny Moran * Stanley Mouse * Anthony Mostrom * Scott Nickel * Diane Noomin * Joe O. * David Ostrem * Gary Panter * Harvey Pekar * Raymond Pettibon * Placid * Sasa Rakezic * Harry S. Robins * Spain Rodriguez * Ed "Big Daddy" Roth * Savage Pencil * J. Pyon * Joe Sacco * Dori Seda * S. Sereda * Art Spiegelman * Stan! * Leslie Sternbergh * Stanislav Szukalski * Foolbert Sturgeon * Eugene Teal * Luna Ticks * Tom-n-Craig * Roy Tompkins * Rick Trembles * Brian Turner * Carol Tyler * Lynn Von Schlichting * Caroline Wedner * Ken Weiner * Willem * Robert Williams * S. Clay Wilson * Dennis Worden * Bob X * XNO * Mark Zingarelli * Terry Zwigoff Notes References * Comic Book Artist vol. 2, #7 See also * ''Raw'' External links *[http://www.lastgasp.com/1/9/0/0/weirdo/ Last Gasp Catalog: Weirdo] Category:1981 comic debuts Category:Comics anthologies Category:Underground comix